


Enigma wrapped in chocolate

by KD writes (KDHeart)



Series: Promptober 2020 [14]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Chocolates, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20writes
Summary: Flufftober day 20 - EnigmaticSasha is a mystery, but she brings chocolate.
Relationships: Azu/Sasha Racket
Series: Promptober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951537
Comments: 18
Kudos: 29
Collections: A Wilde Ride October Collection





	Enigma wrapped in chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> I accidentally Azu/Sasha. It's not much, but this is what it wanted to be.

Sasha was an enigma, wrapped in daggers and hiding in shadows, and she had somehow found chocolate. 

Azu studied the box of delicate, heart shaped sweets carefully, looking for a hint. 

"Where did you get chocolates at this time of night?" 

Sasha looked like she was about to fade into the shadows at the slightest provocation. 

"There's this little chocolate shop in town…" 

Azu shook her head. "I know the one."  


Sasha shrugged. 

"I paid for them and left a note," she assured Azu. 

The paladin trusted her and popped one of the chocolates into her mouth. It melted on her tongue like Sasha into a dark corridor, leaving a lingering sweetness. 

But Sasha was still there, intently watching her. Studying Azu's face with the same attention to detail she used to appraise a rare dagger.

Azu held out the box for Sasha.  


She was met with a sly smile. 


End file.
